La desición que tomé
by Flaky308
Summary: un chico llamado Flippy es obligado a ir al ejercito dejando al amor de su vida en manos de su mejor amigo sin saber que... "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"
1. Chapter1: El comienzo de mi final

**Capitulo1: El comienzo de mi final**

En una ciudad llamada Happy Tree Friends, era una tarde soleada de viernes, apenas comenzaban las vacaciones de verano. Flippy, un chico de 18 años, peli-verde, con ojos color esmeralda, alto, amable, espontaneo y gracioso. Miraba hacia el cielo de un modo muy pensativo.

-Flippy, tenemos que hablar

-que ocurre papá?

-tengo algo importante que desirte

-sabes, yo tambien •dijo Flippy un tanto sonrrojado•

-dime tu primero hijo

-pues... recuerdas a Flaky, la chica que me gusta?

-pues claro, como no recordarla, si te la pasas hablando de ella

-jaja si, pero bueno, la invite a salir este lunes aprovechando las vacaciones de verano y ella me dijo que si •Flippy estaba muy feliz•

-ha... bueno... •el padre de Flippy se desanimo•

-que pasa papá?

-no nada hijo... jajaja ese es mi casanova jajajajajajaja •reia el padre de Flippy ocultando su disgusto•

-jeje... si... creo... •eso incomodo a Flippy•-y tu que me querias desir?

-que... ha... no no nada Flip

**Al día siguiente **

Flippy estaba apunto de salir un rato al parque, el y Splendid, su mejor amigo quedaron en verse ahí, pero algo impidio que Flippy saliera

-Flippy, hijo...

-mande mamá?

-tu padre me pidio que te dijera... que... •la madre de Flippy no pudo terminar la frase, no pudo aguantar mas la triztesa y solto el llanto•

-mamá estas bien? Que pasa porque lloras? •Flippy estaba preocupado y asustado•-no es nesesario que me lo termines de desir ahora

-no Flippy, si lo es... hijo... tu padre quiere que vayas al ejercito •su madre continuaba llorando•

-QUE! •cuando Flippy escucho esto se altero•-pero porque? Cuando?... porque?

-no lo se hijo •dijo su amada madre con lagrimas en los ojos•-solo se que quiere que estes ahí estas vacaciones, al comenzar las clases tu regresarias y que ingreses este lunes

-pero a mi no me gusta la guerra, ni la sangre, ni las armas, ni el riesgo a morir, ni pelear con personas que no conosco, y mucho menos... •Flippy no pudo terminar, no estaba pensando en lo que escucho antes, y cuando porfin lo hiso recordo su cita con Flaky•-QUE! Este lunes? Pero tengo mi cita con Flaky

-hijo mejor sera que te lo diga tu padre, porque no vas con el?

-bueno mamá

Flippy fue al cuarto de sus padres y al entrar vio a su padre sentado en una orilla de la cama

-monstruo como pudiste hacerme esto, sabes que yo amo a Flaky, no deverian permitirte ser padre •le grito Flippy a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos•

-te entiendo hijo, a tu edad nada mas importa que el amor, yo solo queria sentirme orgulloso de mi propio hijo, talvez podria si cumpliera el sueño de su padre e ingresara al ejercito

-pero porque ahora padre, porque? Que tienen de especiales estas vacaciones como para ir al ejercito? No podemos esperar a que Flaky ya sea mi novia para que ya no pueda perderla tan facilmente? He? •le pregunto Flippy a su padre llorando pero a la vez enojado•

-hijo, tu madre y yo no te dijimos nada para no preocuparte, pero la cosa es que tengo canser, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y solo me gustaria saber que mi hijo defendio a su país en la guerra, no olvides que tu ere el que tomara la desicion, detodas formas vayas o no, tengo quecestar orgulloso de mi hijo, no?... bueno, solo porque soy tu padre y estar orgulloso de mi hijo es una obligacion que tengo por el simple hecho de ser tu padre... una obligacion que nacio sin querer con un simple descuido de su madre •su padre estaba tan enojado por el comportamiento de Flippy que dijo toda la verdad con un toque de amargura•

Eso ultimo le dolio mas que lo primero a Flippy, las indirectas de su padre eran muy directas, su padre nunca estubo orgulloso de el, y porfin comprendio que el nunca fue planeado en el matrimonio de sus padres Flippy comenzo a derramar mas lagrimas y dentro de el se desia "Flippy ya no tienes padre"

-bueno ire al ejercito y expondre mi vida, pero si lo ago sera por mi país, por mi mamá y por Flaky, no por ti •dijo Flippy dando fin a la conversacion•

En ese momento Flippy salio corriendo de su casa para ir al parque con Splendid, un chico peli-azul con los ojos del mismo tono, y que siempre se hacia el heroe co un antifaz rojo (el mejor amigo de Flippy )

-Splendid que bueno que te veo

-Flippy? Que rayos te paso? Parese como si hubieras estado llorando

-mira Splend no tengo mucho tiempo haci que sere breve... mi padre me obligo a ir al ejercito y no volvere hasta que las clases comiensen y queria pedirte un gran favor...

-claro hermano, dime

-cuida muy bien de Flaky... por favor cuidala bien... •al terminar de desir esto Flippy salio corriendo sin rumbo alguno y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo•

-De acuerdo Flip lo hare!...y balla que lo hare

Flippy habia tomado una desicion, una desicion que le cambiaria la vida, solo que el... aún no lo sabia...

**Holaaaa a tod s este es mi primer y nuevo fic espero que les guste porque en parte el fic narra mi vida como si yo fuera Flippy, dejen su opinion en los comentarios, perdonen las faltas de ortografia y gracias por leer el fic. ;3**


	2. Chapter2: El día de mi partida

**Holita a todo(a)s antes de empezar el siguiente capitulo de mi fic me gustaria aclarar que los personajes de Happy Tree Friends que mencione aqui, no me pertenecen a mi sino a Mondo, una vez dicho esto podemos empezar...**

**Capitulo2: El día de mi partida**

-Cuida muy bien a Flaky, por favor cuidala bien •al terminar de desir esto Flippy, salio corriendo sin rumbo alguno y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo•

Mientras Flippy corria sin mirar atras, pudo escuchar las palabras de su amigo "de acuerdo Flip lo hare"

Ya era muy tarde y Flippy aún no estaba en su casa, era la 1:30am cuando escucho dentro de un callejon a unos muchachos molestando a alguien:

-nos vas a pagar ahora o podemos acabar contigo?

-no porfavor me dieron poco tiempo

-entonses no tienes el dinero?

-la verdad no

-perfecto. Hermano, ya sabes que hacer

-Nooooo porfavor!

En ese momento Flippy se dio cuenta de que dos chicos molestaban a una compañera suya del colegio. Se llamaba Lammy tenia 17 años, ojos de un bonito color lila igual que su cabello, ella siempre se intereso por Flippy, y diariamente se le podia ver con un peluche de un pepinillo verde con sombrero de copa y apariencia francesa.

-Lammy?

-Flippy!? •dijo Lammy completamente despreocupada•

-Shifty, Lifty? que diablos hacen ustedes aqui? •Flippy aún estaba molesto•

-los conoces? •pregunto Lammy•

-pero claro, y se que si saben lo que es bueno para ellos te dejaran en paz •le dijo Flippy a Lammy con un tono de voz muy alto para que los hermanos escucharan•

-no es haci, Shifty? •pregunto Flippy a Shifty mientras remangaba su chaqueta•

-sabes que Lammy, quedate con el dinero no te preocupes •le confirmo Lifty a Lammy•

-tienes suerte de que tu novio este aqui para defenderte •Lammy se sonrrojo por las palabras de Shifty, pero noto algo de disgusto en la cara de Flippy•

-el no es mi novio •le grito Lammy a Los hermanos esperando que eso alegrara a Flippy•-gracias Flippy

-no me des las gracias aún, dime que diablos hiciste como para que ese par de idiotas te molestara? •Flippy no podia controlar su ira, y Lammy se dio cuenta pero lo ignoro•

-bueno, eso no es importante ahora Flipyn

-no me digas haci, soy Flippy y si tienes algun problema con eso puedes ir y reclamarle al hombre que me crió por obligacion paterna, y preguntarle porque me llamó Flippy! •Flippy estaba muy enojado que no se dio cuenta de lo que le gritaba a su compañera•

-perdon Flippy, yo no... yo... no era mi intencion... •Flippy no dejo que terminara•

-no Lammy perdoname tu a mi, la culpa no es tuya, sino de mi padre...el es el unico culpable... hay no eso no es verdad, es solo mi culpa por ser tan estupido... Vamos, te acompaño a casa, ya es muy tarde y podria ser peligroso para una linda chica como tu

-gracias Flippy pero no es nesesario

-si lo es, es mi manera de pedir perdon por ser tan estupido

-gracias Flippy

Despues de dejar a Lammy en su casa Flippy fue a la suya, para entonses ya eran las 3:00am, al entrar encontro a su madre llorando

-mamá?

FLIPPY! •su madre fue corriendo a abrazarlo•-donde estabas?

-te suplico que me perdones mamá, yo... yo... yo solo queria alejarme de los problemas, como un miedoso... pero como puedo hacer eso si yo soy el... •su madre no le permitio terminar•

-lo importante es que ya estas aqui, y tu no eres ningun problema

-gracias ma •una lagrima queria salir del ojo de Flippy•

Flippy se fue a dormir pero continuaba pensando que Flaky estaria furiosa con el, que estaba loco por ir al ejercito, que prefirio ir al ejercito por alguien que no lo queria a ir a con alguien a quien amaba, todo esto molestaba a Flippy pero no tenia opcion, el ya habia tomado una desición y planeaba continuar con ella. Todos estos problemas no dejaron dormir bien a Flippy.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-hijo

-he? Que? ...Papá?!•Flippy estaba algo adormilado•

-hijo, levantate, vistete y vete a comprar tu boleto de avion para que puedas regresar pronto y empezar a empacar tus cosas

-no lo hare si eso es lo que tu quieres •le dijo Flippy a su padre tapandose de la luz del sol con las sabanas•

-no me provoques, sabes lo que te puedo hacer por ser tu padre

-si... mi padre, como no... dejame dormir en paz

-Flippy no pudo dormir bien en la noche dejalo dormir •le dijo su madre a su padre•

**Mas tarde**

-Flippy, no vas a ir a comprar tu boleto de avion para mañana? •le pregunto su madre a Flippy algo extrañada•

-no soy un niño mamá ya lo tengo todo planeado iré mas tarde, no te preocupes •Flippy queria seguir durmiendo•

-no me importa si eres o no un niño, no olvides que vives en mi casa y mientras vivas aqui viviras bajo mis reglas, si no fueras un niño ya tendrias casa propia •su madre se estaba enojando con Flippy•

-como quieres que tenga casa propia si no tengo dinero para pagarla

-y porque no tienes dinero?

-porque estudio... y no trabajo

-mira mejor vistete y ve a comprar el boleto

-mas tarde mamá

-mas tarde?, que tan mas tarde, si ya son las 4:00pm

-que?! Las 4:00? Porque no me despertaste antes? •le pregunto Flippy a su madre mientras se vestia rapidamente

-porque las madres solo despiertan a sus hijos cuando son niños y tu no lo eres •dijo su madre en tono de burla•

-hay mamá...

Flippy se apresuro a prepararse y se fue corriendo a comprar el boleto de avion, mientras caminaba por la calle se encontro nuevamente con Lammy

-hola Flippy

-hola Lammy

-a donde vas con tanta prisa? •pregunto Lammy a Flippy•

-a comprar un boleto de avion•Flippy sentia que Lammy lo atrasaba•

-enserio, yo tambien que curioso no?

-si, creo... •Flippy no tenia un buen presentimiento•

-porque no nos vamos los dos juntos?

-claro... haci no voy a tener que ir solo •Flippy no queria en realidad pero no podia desirle que no•

-oye... si tuvieras novia quien seria?

-he... pues... •Flippy sabia perfectamente que le gustaba a Lammy aunque ella pensaba que no, esto incomodo mucho a Flippy•-no lo se, me das opciones?

-que tal... Petunia(una chica de la escuela)

-no, no creo, no es de mi tipo, es bonita y todo pero no...

-y que tal Giggles?

-olvidalo, Cuddles(un chico del colegio) la ama y creo que ella tambien lo ama, ademas ya una vez tuve una cita con ella y no salio muy bien que digamos,

-que paso?

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora...

-bueno... pero crei que Cuddles no te agradaba, y si lo que quieres es no pelear por ella... te apuesto que tu le ganas a Cuddles

-pero Lammy, no se trata de si me agrada o no, o si yo soy mas fuerte, se trata de algo llamado RESPETO y eso tengo con Cuddles

-hay Flippy, por eso me gustas

-que? •Flippy ya sabia eso, pero tambien sabia que Lammy pensaba que eso era un secreto que nadie sabia mas que ella, haci que para no preocuparla pregunto•

-no nada, no dije nada, pero estabamos con lo de tu novia no?

-si... creo...

-me dijiste que Petunia no, me dijiste que Giggles no, solo quedo yo, que me dises?

-di... di... digo que te falto Flaky •dijo Flippy algo asustado y nervioso, sabia que si hacia enojar a Lammy le iría muy mal•

-hay no me digas que te gusta esa, es solo una miedosa fobica que nunca estaria a tu nivel •Lammy ya se imaginaba que a Flippy le gustaba Flaky, pero no queria ver la realidad•

-No no... no a mi, a mi no me... a mi no me gusta ella de, de, de hecho... yo... yo... yo prefiero a... a, a Giggles,... si eso es a Giggles •Flippy se moria de nervios•

-pero creí que respetabas a Cuddles

-a quien?... a si, no yo... yo, no siento nada por Flaky...

-Flippy... •dijo Lammy enojada•

-que? •Flippy estaba muy nervioso y asustado•

-hablamos de Giggles... no de Flaky

-ya meti la pata... verdad? •Flippy se sentia un completo idiota•

-no se... tu dimelo

-no lo que yo quise desir es que ninguna de ellas tres me gusta

-entonses te gusto yo... no Flippy? •pregunto Lammy sonrrojada•

-si... digo...no, espera que?

-hay lo sabia... me amas pero este amor es imposible, mis padres nunca permitiran que yo este con alguien como tu... pero por otro lado... ellos no estan aqui...•Lammy desia esto inventando todo mientras abrazaba a Flippy con la intencion de besarlo•

-lo siento Lammy me quitas tiempo, me voy... •empujo a Lammy y se fue•

-ok, nos vemos luego •le grito Lammy a Flippy•

Porfin Flippy pudo comprar su boleto, una vez hecho esto regreso a su casa para preparar su maleta para poder ir al ejercito por la mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Porfin era lunes... el día mas esperado pero el menos deseado Flippy se levanto y se vistio, se preparo para partir de su casa por un mes con el riesgo de no regresar nunca.

-adios mamá, te voy a extrañar muchisimo •se despedia Flippy antes de tomar el taxi que lo dejaria en el aeropuerto•

-y yo a ti hijo •su madre lloraba•

-padre...

-hijo...

Flippy no supo como despedirse de el hombre que lo cuido y educo por pura obligacion paterna, por lo que desidio mejor irse sin desirle nada

-adios mamá •Flippy subio al taxi y se fue•

Al poco rato despues Lammy fue a buscar a Flippy en casa de sus padres ella siempre le agrado mucho a la madre de Flippy

Ding dong

-quien es? •pregunto la madre de Flippy mientras se dirigia a la puerta, y cuando porfin la abrio•

-he?... Lammy! Que bueno verte, hace mucho que no te pasas por aqui

-buenos días señora... mm {tose} esta Flippy?

-no Lammy lo siento pero el fue al ejercito y no volvera hasta que las clases... •Lammy no la dejo terminar•

-di...di digame donde puedo encontrarlo?

- ha... pues si tienes suerte y te apresuras lo podras ver en el aeropuerto happy tree...

-muchas gracias •en eso Lammy salio corriendo tras el unico amor de su vida•

Mientras tanto, Flaky la chica que Flippy amaba, peli-roja, con ojos color carmesi, tenia 17 años, era muy sociable, pero tambien muy timida y miedosa

-que me pondre en mi cita con Flippy aún faltan 6 horas, talvez tengo que ser mas paciente... pero que me querra desir... no importa lo que me diga sere su amiga •pensaba sonrrojada•-bueno solo me queda esperar.

Mientras Flaky pensaba todo esto sono el telefono celular de Flaky, era una llamada de su amado amigo Splendid

-bueno?

-hola Flaky, como estas...

-bien Splend, gracias por preguntar

-hay a quien quiero engañar, yo no quiero saber como estas, yo solo llamo para saber si quieres salir conmigo esta noche

-awww... perdoname Splendid, pero ya alguien mas me invito a salir esta noche

-que? Quien? •Splendid moria de celos•

-tendrias que saberlo... es tu mejor amigo... que los chicos nunca platican nada

-es... es... fue ese idiota de Flippy... o no?

-no le digas haci, yo pense que el era tu amigo...

-si lo es ... pero...•Slendid no recordaba que Flippy no estaria mas ahí, pero luego se acordo de todo•-sabes que... tienes razon... pero que pasaria si el no fuera

-el va a ir, yo lo se,

-si... claro... solo recuerda Flaky... mi amigo nunca me fallo a mi pero a ti puede que si... cuenta con que si el te falla yo siempre estare ahí contigo... y nada ni nadie me separara de tu lado

-gracias...

-ok Flaky?

-si gracias Splend

-bye Flaky

-bye Splendid... {cuelga el celular} su tono de voz era un tanto sospechoso... pero no podria hacerle daño a Flippy, desde que los conosco son mejores amigos, son como uña y mugre, que pudo terminar con una amistad tan bonita... espero que solo sea una pequeña pelea de amigos, como las de Giggles, Petunia y yo...

Flaky no sabia que era ella la que termino con la amistad de sus dos amigos y mucho menos Flippy, el unico conciente de eso era Splendid, el que tomo la desición de dar fin a una gran amistad que tuvo desde la primaria... Flippy, Splendid y Flaky no tenian ni idea de que podria pasar ahora, solo podian esperar a que el destino continuara su cruel juego de la vida y repartiera los papeles a cada uno de los tres amigos.

**termine el capitulo, espero les este gustando, y les pido perdon por la ortografia es que no tengo mucho tiempo. En fin mil gracias x todo Salu2 y adios XD**


	3. Chapter3: Un verdadero amigo

**Holita a todos y a todas ya estoy aqui con el 3er Chapter del fic disculpen por no escribir la semana anterior, pero ya conocen el pretexto de siempre "I don't have time", ahora no tengo mucho que escribir haci que comenzemos con el fic de esta semanita ^w^**

**Chapter3: un verdadero amigo**

Lammy corria tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian para poder encontrar a Flippy, luego de un rato de correr sin parar, por fin logro llegar al aeropuerto pero no vio a Flippy por ningun lado

-donde estara Flippy? su avion ya despego?... Flippy donde estas?...

Luego de un rato de esperar a Flippy, Lammy vio entrar a Flippy al aeropuerto

-FLIPPY, FLIPPY, FLIPPY! •le gritaba Lammy al peli-verde•

-Lammy? •Flippy fue corriendo con Lammy•-que haces tu aqui Lammy?

-que no saludas?

-haaaaa,... hola Lammy,... que haces aqui? •Flippy estaba enojado por su padre•

-pues... solo estoy aqui para despedirme de ti Flippy

-jajaja... no en serio Lammy, por que estas aqui? •Flippy hablaba en tono sarcastico•

-sabes serias mucho más lindo si no fueras tan sarcastico •Flippy miro a Lammy con señal de venganza•-pero si lo que quieres es escuchar la verdad... es que... recuerdas el problemita con Shifty y Lifty?

-si...

-pues, lo que paso es que yo les pedi dinero para comprar unos boletos de avion para viajar estas vacaciones... y... bueno, yo queria saber si... tu quisieras ir conmigo?... •le dijo Lammy a Flippy, mientras extendia su brazo hacia Flippy con los boletos en su mano, para que los viera•

-Gracias Lammy, de verdad muchas gracias, •le dijo Flippy a Lammy mientras cerraba su mano y la recorria hacia ella suavemente• pero yo no puedo ir contigo por mas que quiera, tome una desición hace un tiempo, y por lo visto, solo me a hecho quedar mal con mis amigos, pero no puedo dar marcha atras, voy a ir al ejercito.

-bueno... yo... •Lammy estaba a punto de llorar•-voy contigo

-pero Lammy yo no voy de vacaciones, yo voy a campo de batalla, con el peligro de morir y no regresar nunca, y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, nunca me lo perdonaria... •Flippy noto que Lammy queria llorar, y penso en algo muy espontaneo para sacarle una bonita sonrisa a su amiga• y tampoco me voy a perdonar esto: {pensó} -pero te prometo que si regreso en una sola pieza, te llevare yo mismo a cenar en donde tu quieras, que opinas?

-una cena romantica? •Lammy estaba muy emocionada•

-supongo que si

-solo tu y yo? •Lammy secaba sus lagrimas•

-si Lammy {suspiro} solo tu... y yo

-es una cita •grito Lammy confirmando la pregunta anterior de Flippy•

-gracias Lammy,... ahora, puedo subir al avion?

-si Flippy,... •Lammy abrazo a Flippy•

Flippy no pensaba cumplir su promesa, solo queria subir al avion de una buena vez, tan pronto Flippy subio al avion y tomo su asiento, Lammy se fue a su casa, pero Flippy seguia preocupado...

-es increible que ya tengo una cita con dos chicas hermosas, ese podria ser el sueño de todo hombre,... menos el mio, yo no quiero una cita con millones de chicas... yo quiero millones de citas con una chica, y esa es Flaky... a mi no me importa Lammy, y ella lo sabe... por que le gusto?... nunca la trate muy bien que digamos, y aún haci me prefirio a mi... creo que seria bueno para ella cumplir mi promesa...

Flippy hablaba solo pero despues comenzo a pensar que Splendid cuidaria bien a Flaky, esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero antes de despegar un chico mas subio al avion, tenia su pelo de un brillante color naranja al igual que sus ojos, paresia ser un obrero por su forma de vestir, entre esto: un casco, bendas en las manos, y un cinturón con herramientas, a pesar de que el peli-naranja se sento junto a Flippy, ninguno hiso contacto visual. Al poco rato de despegar, Flippy seguia pensando lo mismo "Splendid cuidara a Flaky", para su mala suerte, sus pensamientos se hicieron tan fuertes que sin darse cuenta Flippy los dijo. -Splendid cuidará a Flaky

-hasta que dises una palabra •el peli-naranja estaba sorprendido•

-he? •dijo Flippy muy nervioso•

-por sierto... quien es Flaky, es tu novia?

-que!?, no no... es solo •el peli-naranja lo interrumpio•

-jajaja, no tienes que contestarme eso solo era una broma jajaja

-si, jeje... disculpa la interrogante pero... quien eres?

-he? a si... que modales los mios, soy Handy, tengo 18 años, y como seguro ya notaste soy un obrero, y que me dises de ti

-bueno yo... soy Flippy, tambien tengo 18 años, y ahora me dirijo al ejercito en busca de mi destino

-el destino es una porqueria... espera! dijiste al ejercito!? eres muy valiente, tu novia Flaky deve estar muy preocupada por ti

-Flaky no es mi novia, es mi amiga •Handy no era del agrado de Flippy por su comportamiento•

-la amiga que pretendes? •Flippy se sonrojo mas que nunca•-jajajaja no, no es sierto, ntc ntc jajaja

-no!, es solo mi amiga... ... ... ... ...que es ntc?

-por favor dime que es ella de ti...

-porque te diria esa clase de cosas a ti,... apenas te conozco...

-oye yo te diria de la chica que me gusta, pero yo no tengo novia, ni una chica que me interese •dijo Handy muy serio•

-hay esta bien... si Flaky me gusta mucho, la verdad si quiero que sea mi novia •Flippy estaba muy apenado•

Poco a poco Handy saco una larga charla con Flippy, y a su vez tambien Flippy, le conto sobre Flaky, Splendid, Lammy, e incluso de su padre, Handy tambien le conto sobre su pasado, al final estos dos extraños, terminaron siendo unos muy buenos amigos, la diferencia era que Handy, tenia un primer y nuevo mejor amigo llamado Flippy... pero Flippy ya tenia un amigo con el papel de mejor amigo: Splendid, por lo que Handy solo significo un amigo mas que conocio por pura casualidad en un simple avion, nunca hubiera imaginado que al final terminaria siendo su unico amigo en el mundo.

Mientras Flippy y Handy charlaban, el tiempo pasaba y Flippy ya no recordaba su cita con Flaky pero esta estaba muy emocionada

-Ya es hora, tengo que ir con Flippy, el me dijo que ya esta la reservacion en el restaurante a nuestros nombres, voy a adelantarme, espero que todo salga bien

Flaky fue al restaurante, estaba muy emocionada, y a pesar de que era muy timida, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata, al llegar al restaurante, pidio su reservacion, su mesa estaba junto a una ventana, Flaky miraba afuera para poder ver si Flippy pronto estaria con ella, pero el estaba a miles de kilometros con Handy.

Flaky espero por mucho tiempo y Flippy aún no estaba ahí

-es increible, no es normal en Flippy ser haci... ya no lo puedo esperar más, ya lo espere por casi cuatro horas y no ha llegado •Flaky empezo a llorar involuntariamente•-por que lloro por ese idiota?... yo no siento nada por el... sera porque por primera vez alguien me invita a salir y me deja plantada... •Flaky cubrio sus ojos con sus manos •

En ese momento Splendid caminaba muy cerca del restaurante sin un rumbo, cuando vio por una ventana del restaurante que Flaky estaba adentro llorando, Splendid no sabia porque pero penso que era culpa de Flippy por tener que ir al ejercito, toco la ventana pero Flaky no lo vio ni lo escucho por lo que desidio mejor tomar la reservacion de Flippy, al entrar fue corriendo con Flaky

-Flaky

-Fli... Fli... Flippy? •Flaky seguia llorando pero quito sus manos de sus ojos para poder ver quien era•-SPLENDID!

-hola Flaky •Flaky fue a abrazar a Splendid•

-Gracias Splend...

-por que?

-por venir... creo que tenias razon... Flippy es un idiota

-no llores Flaky... recuerdas que te dije que yo estaria a tu lado siempre que lo necesitaras?

-si...

-ahora lo necesitas, y estoy aqui, y sabes por que?

-no...

-porque te amo... •Splendid la abrazo mas fuerte, pero Flaky se sorprendio•

Flaky no le dijo nada relacionado pero Flaky tambien amaba a Splendid, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, para ambos fue un amor a primera vista.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**hace 4 años... en la secundaria**_

Era un día común de clases, los alumnos de un salón hablaban y jugaban aprovechando la ausencia de su profesor

-buenos días clase •dijo su profesor, tenia el pelo de un color amarillo indo al igual que sus ojos tenia 24 años y un hijo pequeño que algunas veces llevaba al salón•

-buenos días maestro Pop •dijeron todos los alumnos•

-disculpenme por tardar, la causa de esto es que hoy se integra a nuestro salón de clases una nueva alumna, pase jovencita... •el profesor Pop fue a su escritorio y la nueva alumna entro al salón•-cuentanos un poco de ti

-bu bu bueno, yo... yo me llamo, Fla...Flaky tengo... 13 años y... espero poder ser... su amiga... puedo sentarme maestro?

-claro, sientate donde gustes

Flaky vio muchos lugares vacios, pero prefirio sentarse junto a otras dos chicas para hacer amigas.

Mientras el profesor Pop ordenaba su escritorio todos veian a Flaky, muchos hablaban de ella, comentarios negativos o positivos, pero la charla mas interesante probablemente era la de dos buenos amigos:

-la viste Splend? •dijo Flippy a su amigo mientras veia a Flaky muy encantado•

-pero claro que la vi •Splendid estaba igual que Flippy•

-no te parese lindisima?

-pues... •Splendid no pudo evitar notar que a su amigo le gustaba la chica nueva, lastimosamente a el tambien, pero prefirio no desir nada para no terminar su gran amistad con Flippy•-he visto mejores... como Giggles es mas bonita...

-si tu lo dises...

Pop comenzo con sus clases naturalmente y luego de unos minutos de estudio sono la campana

-sono la campana niños, pueden ir al receso

-gracias maestro Pop •dijeron todos los alumnos•

-vamos Flippy hay que salir

-pero Splendid yo... hay esta bien... vamos... •Flippy queria presentarse con Flaky, pero su amigo no se lo permitio•

Todos salieron y entre todos empezaron a jugar, todos menos Flaky, ella estaba sentada sola en una banca un poco lejos de sus nuevos compañeros y Flippy aprovecho la soledad de la peli-roja para ir a saludar, por lo que fue con ella

-hola

-ho... hola •Flaky se sentia nerviosa•

-te molesta si me siento contigo?

-no no claro que no sientate •Flippy se sento•

-me llamo Flippy

-yo... yo soy Flaky...

-que bonito nombre, es casi tan bonito como tu •Flaky se sonrojo•

-en serio? nunca nadie me dijo algo tan bonito como eso... pe pero, por que haces esto?

-que cosa? •Flippy le pregunto con extrañeza•

-pues venir aqui a saludarme, nadie mas lo ha hecho y tu eres el primero...

-la razon es que me gusta hacer muchos amigos además eres muy bonita, y si nadie mas te ha venido a saludar es porque son unos tontos al evitarte...que dises... amigos?

-amigos •Flaky le confirmo•

Mientras Flippy y Flaky se conocian, los niños que jugaban vieron a Flippy con la nueva, pero a ninguno le importo, excepto a Lammy la chica que siempre amó a Flippy,

-FLIPPY! •le gritaba Lammy•-QUE HACES CON ELLA? VEN AQUI! •Flippy la ignoró•-Splendid tu eres su amigo, porque no vas con el y lo traes?

-bueno •Splendid fue con Flippy y Flaky•-Flippy...

-ahora no Splend... no ves que estoy ocupado?...

-Lammy quiere que nos acompañes

-pero yo quiero estar con Flaky... •Flippy se enojo y Flaky solo miraba a Flippy•

-y Lammy quiere estar contigo, ya sabes como se pone cuando te ve con otra chica,

-Lammy es tu novia? •pregunyo Flaky a Flippy•

-claro que no Flaky... solo es una amiga

-Flippy... •Splendid estaba fastidiado con Flippy•

-hay esta bien, esta bien... nunca puedo hacer lo que quiero... •desia Flippy mientra se dirigia con Lammy•

-que tonto... •dijo Splendid, al escuchar esto Flaky dirigio su vista hacia el, y al verlo experimento un sentimiento que no conocia•

-hola... •Flaky estaba nerviosa pues ese chico era perfecto para Flaky tan pronto lo vio•

-hola soy Splendid

-yo... yo... soy Flaky,

-es un bonito nombre, pero no se compara con el hermoso carmesí de tus ojos

-hay que cosas tan lindas •dijo Flaky muy tierna•

-no tan lindas como tu

-gra gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo aún cuando soy una extraña...

-extraña? no no, a mi me gusta pensar que soy amigo de todos, dime... quieres ser mi amiga?

-cla cla claro, que si

_**Final FlashBack**_

-gracias Splendid... tu si eres un amigo de verdad

-Flaky... me gustaria ser más... que tu amigo...

Flaky no sabia que desir, sabia que Flippy tenia que tener una buena razon para no ir, y no queria lastimarlo, pero ella amaba a Splendid y las dudas que tenia de "si Splendid sentia lo mismo por ella" estaban aclaradas...

**Fin del chapter, este es talvez el chapter más interesante que he escrito pero los demas chapters seran haci desde aqui con esto me despido.**

**Y quiero darle las gracias a:**

**AsHeLy-Marron, por su review. °w°**


	4. Chapter4: WAR

**Hola ya estoy aqui con el chapter 4 del fic, si les esta agradando el fic les alegrara saber que como las vacaciones de verano estan por llegar, tendre más tiempo para el fic.**

**Capter4: W.A.R**

-lo lamento mucho Splendid, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti,

-yo... si claro solo... quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-si, bueno claro si tu puedes

-claro Flaky

ambos fueron a casa de Flaky, al llegar a su casa ya era muy tarde y Flaky aún se sentía muy mal por que Flippy no fue con ella, en verdad a Flaky si le gustaba Flippy, pero nunca quiso verlo y admitirlo porque eso paso despues de muchas cosas lindas que Flippy hizo por ella y Splendid le gusto en el primer momento en que lo vio, tratando de ignorar eso Flaky fue a dormir pensando que pudo tener la oportunidad de estar con su primer amor, pero no acepto porque si en verdad lo amara no se habria enamorado de Flippy, sin embargo no sabía elegir con mucha confianza.

las cosas no marchaban tan mal para Flippy, su avion pronto aterrizaríapero no queria alejarse de su nuevo amigo,

-queridos pasajeros les informamos que el avion aterrizará dentro de unos cuantos minutos. Gracias

luego de estos "minutos" el avion por fin aterrizó, todos los pasajeros bajaron y ya era la hora de despedirse

-bien... supongo que este es el adios Handy

-creo que si Flip... fue bueno pasar estas ultimas horas contigo

-tal vez algun dia nos encontremos otra vez...

-claro que si... me tienes que presentar a tu futura novia Flaky jaja

-Handy!

-sé que si sabe lo que es mejor para ella sera tu novia, haci que haznos un favor a los dos y regresa en una sola pieza, porque tambien tienes que presentarme a tu padre, quiero darle las gracias por mandárte sl ejercio

-por que?

-porque si no te hubiera mandádo al ejercito, nunca te habria conocído

-gracias Handy

Los dos amigos tomaron diferentes caminos, Handy fue a una pequña construcion, y Flippy a enlistarse en el ejercito.

Una vez que Flippy se enlistó y le entregaron su uniforme y habitacion, y fue a dormir pensando que tal vez no nesesitaba a Flaky en su vida para ser feliz, mientras tubiera amigos como Handy y Splendid pero sabia que el solo se engañaba.

**Al día siguiente**

Flippy se despertó muy temprano, se puso su uniforme tal y como pidio el general del lugar, luego de esto todos los soldados con experiencia fueron juntados por el general para hacer escuadrónes, la guerra parecía pronto acabar, haci que los escuadrones fueron enviados a la guerra, pero sobraban tres chicos nuevos y sin experiencia entre estos Flippy, el general los junto como un escuadrón y los acompañó a una habitacion especial para un escuadrón, y se fue con los otros escuadrónes a repartirles sus misiónes en la guerra

-pense que venia a matar peronas y luchar por mi país, no a perder el tiemo

-lo mismo digo •le respondio un chico peli-naranja con apariencia francesa, el color de su pelo y sus ojos le recordaban a su amigo Handy pero fuera de eso no se parecian en nada•-cual es tu nombre?

-soy Flippy, y el tuyo?

-puedes llamarme Mouse Ka-Boom todos mis amigos me disen haci,... y tu? •pregunto el peli-naranja al otro chico•

-yo soy Sneaky •el chico era peli-verde igual que Flippy pero el tono de verde era distinto al de Flippy•-tengo 18 años

-de verdad? yo tambien, y tu Mouse? •pregunto Flippy muy confiado•

-no yo tengo 19 años, estoy aqui hace un año, pero creo que nunca fui material para la guerra, aún cuando me especialiso con las bombas, nunca he luchado en una guerra real jajaja, y ustedes porque estan aqui?

-me obligaron... •contesto Flippy enojado•

-pense que tal vez seria bueno luchar por mi país y me enliste •dijo Sneaky muy alegre•

Los tres muchachos se estaban conociendo, casi todo surgio por Mouse Ka-Boom, sus preguntas acercaban al escuadrón, todos contaron su pasado resumido ya que nadie podia ir a molestarlos por no saber mucho de guerra.

En ese mismo momento Flaky apenas despertaba, Splendid estaba en la puerta de su casa tocando desesperadamente, porque queria desirle la verdad de porque Flippy no pudo ir con ella a cenar, Flaky se puso una bata y fue a abrir

-Splendid? que haces aqui?

-Flaky yo... quiero desirte algo... •Splendid estaba a punto de desirlo pero miro los lindos ojos de Flaky y quedo hipnotizado nuevamente por su amor•-quiero invitarte a salir

-no se Splendid, cuando tu mejor amigo te falla, sientes que no puedes confiar en nadie más... •dijo Flaky muy triste refiriendose a Flippy•

-pero Flaky yo no te voy a dejar esperando...

-no Splend... por favor

-bueno... supongo que... me tengo que ir •Splendid se fue y mientras caminaba pensaba•-por que no quiere salir conmigo, y con Flippy si? tal vez el le gusta... no no, no puede ser haci...

Y haci pasaron varios días, Splendid caminaba diariamente a casa de Flaky, pero ella trataba de evitarlo, y mientras esto pasaba Flippy, Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom se hacian los mejores amigos de un escuadrón al no tener misiónes en la guerra, ya era domingo de la misma semana, Flippy penso en escribir una carta a sus amigos Flaky, Splendid y Lammy, cada una era especial para cada uno de sus amigos

-que haces Flippy? •pregunto Mouse•

-escribo una carta a mis amigos de los que te hable hace un tiempo • Mouse miro los sobres de las cartas y vio que los tres tenian la misma direccion

-no seas tonto Flip, como van a llegar estas cartas al mismo lugar si son para tres personas diferentes?

-no se la direccion de Flaky ni de Lammy se las mandare a Splendid y que el se las de... •en eso Sneaky estaba llegando a la habitacion•

-Flippy el general quiere verte ahora... Mouse, tu y yo tenemos el dia libre podemos irnos un rato de este lugar •dijo Sneaky•

-porque quiere verme tengo que entregar estas cartas

-yo las llevare a un buzón por ti, tu ve con el general •le dijo Mouse a Flippy•

-gracias... ya me voy •Flippy se fue corriendo donde estaba el general•

El general le dijo a Flippy que un escuadrón entero habia muerto en la guerra, pero que pronto terminaria la guerra y solo quedaban ellos, le pidio que fuese el quien dirigiera su escuadrón y acabaran con la ultima misión, le dio la misión e idicaciones a Flippy, tenian que irse al día suiguiente.

Flippy regreso a su habitacion pensando como le explicaria eso a sus amigos, mientras pensaba esto Flippy quedo dormido, dentro de unas horas Sneaky y Mouse regresaron, y despertaron a Flippy, el no pudo evitar notar que sus amigos traían una pizza, el plan del general no le agrado a Flippy, por suerte pensó en improvisar y atacar a su modo y cuando vio la pizza tuvo un exelente plan.

-que te dijo el general Flippy •preguntaron los dos•

-vamos a ir a la guerra mañana

-que!? pero porque •pregunto Sneaky alarmado•

-ya no quedan más escuadrónes y falta una misión... nuestra misión.

el general me ha dadó ordenes pero tengo una mejor idea •cuando Flippy dijo esto Sneaky y Mouse se miraron con duda•

el resto del día cada uno tomo su armamento y su lugar en la misión:

Sneaky era un maestro del camuflaje por alguna razón, y lo unico que nesesito fue una pequeña linterna que tenia en la cabeza y una pequeña mochila

Mouse Ka-Boom usaba unas gafas rojas de protecion, tenia una mochila repleta de bombas y explosivos que si bien no eran su fuerte, al menos para el era adictivo

Flippy no tenia mucha gracia en la guerra haci que solo se equipo con un cuchillo, y una mochila igual a la de Sneaky.

los tres estaban listos para la guerra pero Mouse y Sneaky aún no sabian lo que Flippy planeaba y por alguna razón no los dejo tocar la pizza.

**Al día suiguiente**

tan pronto dieron las 5:00am los tres amigos partieron del lugar en un avion de guerra, y Flippy tenia en sus manos la pizza, tenia una mirada asesina mientras acariciaba la caja de la pizza. el avion llego dentro de dos horas y el escuadron solo dependia de que sus paracaídas abrieran, al estar los tres en tierra buscaron el cuartel de las fuerzas enemigas para comenzar con su misión la cual parecia tener bien controlada Flippy. mientras los tres militares buscaban el cuartel, a millones de kilometros Splendid se preparaba para ir a ver a Flaky, cuando vio que en su buzón tenia tres cartas y solo una parecia ser para el

-que raro las tres cartas son de Flippy hay una para mi, una es para Lammy y otra es de Flaky... sera mejor que la lea:

Hola Splendid, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Flaky, se que seguramente se encuentra muy bien pero me gustaria que ella me lo comunicara por eso queria pedirte otro favor: te mando otras dos cartas dale una a Lammy y otra a mi amada Flaky se que puedo confiar en ti gracias.

-no puedo creer esto •Splendid abrio la carta de Flaky y la leyó•-no puedo dejar que Flaky lea esto

Splendid tomo una hoja de papel y escribio una carta completamente distinta a la de Flippy tratando de imitar la letra de Flippy, aprovecho el sobre y cambio todo su significado, cuando la carta estaba hecha fue con Flaky y se la entrego en el sobre de Flippy

-hola Flaky

-hola Splendid, que pasa?

-el idiota de Flippy te mandó una carta a mi direccion, esta tan ocupado pensando en Lammy que no sabe ni donde vives •dijo Splendid fingiendo enojo•

-dijiste... Lammy? •Flaky estaba muy triste•

-si, Lammy... porque no la lees he?

-bueno •Flaky leyó la carta•

hola Flaky, quiero explicarte porque no fui contigo a la cita... no puedo seguir mintiendote, estoy planeando algo bueno con Lammy, y la cita solo fue... una burla para ti, para que mi Lammy vea que la amo a ella y no a ti, quien te puede amar a ti? el inutil de Splendid?, ese torpe si te ama pero eres tan tonta que nunca te diste cuenta y preferiste salir conmigo a salir con el... no tengo nada mas que reprocharte adios.

-Splendid... •Flaky derramo una lagrima dando comienzo a muchas más mientras miraba la carta•

-dime preciosa

-yo tambien te amo •le dijo robandole un beso•-si tu aún me amas... si quiero ser tu novia

-Flaky... nunca podria dejar de amarte... porque resultaste ser la razón de mi existir

ambos se abrazaron, y ninguno queria que ese momento terminara.

Flippy seguia en busca del cuartel enemigo, y dentro de unos minutos lo encontraron

-Flippy, ya nos piensas desir que planeas hacer con la cena,

-claro Sneaky, la pizza es parte del plan •los tres compañeros miraban el cuartel desde lejos mientras Flippy explicaba su idea•

-adelante chicos...

todo comenzo bien para el escuadrón de Flippy, Sneaky y Mouse acabaron con los soldados enemigos que estaban afuera del cuartel cada uno a su manera, Sneaky con su habilidad de camuflajearse y Mouse Ka-Boom con su amor a los explosivos, todo indicaba que era el turno de Flippy... Tenia que fingir una entrega de pizza, y al momento de entregarla, sacaria un cuchillo escondido en la caja de pizza que tenia que estar en la cara del general enemigo, pero cometio un error: no sacó el cuchillo, sacó una rebanada de pizza, la cual quedó en la cara del general, Flippy salio corriendo escapando de los soldados enemigos y mientras corria lanzó su cuchillo esperandó que le diera a los soldados, pero el cuchillo entró en el estomago de Sneaky que estaba escondido, Flippy se preocupó pero no podia dejar de correr, en ese momento Mouse lanzó una bomba al general provocando que los soldados se fueran corriendo, el general enemigo usó como escudo la pizza y en un giro inesperado la bomba regresó a las manos de Mouse, pero no podia soltarla por el queso que tenia de la pizza, fue a pedir ayuda a Flippy, quien estaba sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo de Sneaky, estaba profundamente dentro de Sneaky y Flippy tuvo que poner más fuerza, y a la hora de que este salió del cuerpo de Sneaky tenia tanta fuerza que impulsó más al cuchillo y cortó orizontalmente el cuerpo de Mouse esto hiso que la bomba saliera volando, Mouse estaba sangrando y en un estado de shock por la hemorragia que le provocó su amigo, cuando la bomba bajo de altura, cayó en la mochila de Mouse que tenia mas bombas y explosivos, generando una gran explocion de la cual solo sobrevivió Flippy, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el general y sus soldados lo estaban buscando, solo podia esconderse en los restos que quedaron de Sneaky, cuando los soldados y el general encontraron los restos Flippy temblaba de miedo, no esperaba salir con vida de ahí, estaba cubierto por sangre de uno de sus mejores amigos, protegido con algunos de sus huesos, trozos de piel y vísceras, y con un corazón que aún latía lentamente a un lado de su oido, Flippy no pudo soportar más el miedo y sintio una especie de trauma, a partir de ese momento no pudo recordar nada, "Flippy" salio de su escondite de entrañas con una apariencia distinta, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y tenia filosos colmillos, con los huesos que lo protegian empezo a matar a todos los soldados a duros golpes que nadie podria resistir, solo faltaba el general enemigo, "Flippy" se lanzó sobre el y empezó a golpearlo, el general trato de matarlo, pero era inevitable que "Flippy" ganara.

Luego de ganar la guerra se demayó con la victoria en sus manos, al despertar tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no recordaba nada, solo sabía que ganó la guerra y que sus amigos murieron por su culpa.

Tan pronto pudo volver a su cuartel y comunicar a su general su batalla, el general lo nombro oficialmente un soldado de un rango superior, habia dado fin a la guerra de Vietnam y por fin podia regresar a casa con su familia.

esto le tomo mucho a Flippy, fue a luchar en la guerra un lunes y regreso el sabado de la misma semana, durante todo este tiempo Splendid y Flaky pasaron todos y cada uno de sus momentos juntos sin recordar al peli-verde que era el mejor amigo de ambos.

**Listooo, el chapter esta listo, tal vez no es tan interesante como pensé, pero es un momento muy importante para nuestro querido protagonista y no podia dejarlo pasar.**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic y el chapter, y sus PM, pero más que nada gracias a: ivon1297 por su favorite y su follower mil gracias ivon XD **


	5. Chapter5: Adios vida como la conozco

**Holisssss lectoras y lectores aqui esta lista la quinta parte del fic, quiero aclarar que la fecha es muy importante en el fic por eso escribi la ultima parte del chapter anterior.**

**Chapter5: Hola Fliqpy, adios vida como la conozco**

Splendid y Flaky planeaban pasar sus ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones juntos en un hermoso y lujoso crucero de ocho días y siete noches empezando desde el martes de la proxima semana, finalmente compraron dos boletos, y Splendid tuvo que dejar a su novia para entregar la carta de Flippy a Lammy, la cual tenia casi una semana de retraso -perdoname Flaky, pero tengo que ir con Lammy

-con Lammy? pero en la carta... en la carta de Flippy escribio que... que ... ... ... ... ya no me quieres?

-no cielito no, no es eso ... Flippy me pidio que le... dijera algo... algo que... el no podia escribir... en la carta... si eso es...

-bueno... si quieres te acompaño

-no Flaky, ve a casa yo mañana voy a verte, quiero empezar a empacar, me tomo mucho tiempo en esas cosas

Splendid se fue rapidamente con Lammy, porque queria estar pronto en su casa

-Lammy! Lammy! Lammy! •Splendid tocaba la puerta de casa de Lammy fuertemente•-estas en casa?, tengo prisa

-Splendid que haces aqui?

-llego una carta de tu novio

-mi novio? pero yo no tengo nov... haaa, tu hablas de Flippy no? bien, pero si es para mi por que la tienes tu?

-... pues... ... ... hay eso no importa solo tomala... yo me largo

-ESPERA SPLENDID! •Lammy tomo a Splendid de la muñeca•-cres que Flippy este bien?

-claro que si Lammy, ya veras que pronto ese loco amigo nuestro estara junto a ti, y si quieres puedo hacer que ustedes dos sean novios... sin trucos, solo hablare con el de amigo a amigo

-gracias Splendid

Lammy solto a Splendid, el se fue a su casa y ella cerro la puerta y entro a su casa

-que dira esta carta? no lo voy a saber si me quedo parada aqui sin hacer nada... pero mejor espero a que Flippy este conmigo, haci no tendre que esperar a abrazarlo por las cosas lindas que seguro me escribio.

Flippy estaba recostado en la orilla de su cama, queria regresar a su casa para encontrarse con Flaky, Splendid y Lammy

-voy a comprar el boleto de avion y regresare con Flaky,... este lugar no tiene nada de malo, pero quiero ver a Flaky y desirle cuanto la amo, le dire al general que me voy de aqui por la noche para estar en casa mañana por la mañana

Flippy fue con su general a comunicarle de su partida y luego fue a comprar su boleto, Flippy tenia el boleto en sus manos solo faltaba pagarlo

-son $1490 por favor •le contesto la empleada que atendia a Flippy•

-si... claro... ... solo ... ... ...solo •Flippy buscaba por todos sus bolsillos en busca del dinero•-donde estas maldito dinero?... ... creo que...

-disculpe, tiene el dinero?

-...pues...heem... creo... creo... que... no ... sabe que... ... le regreso el boleto, no tengo el dinero •Flippy pensaba que tal vez habia perdido todo su dinero en la guerra•

-lo siento pero no hacemos reembolsos

-reembolso?! pero si no le he dado ni un centavo...

-con más razon llamare a la policia •la empleada toco una pequeña alarma•-lo siento mucho pero no tenia otra opcion...

-no por favor -la alarma tenia un sonido muy fuerte y llamativo, en aquel momento Flippy sintio la misma sensacion que tuvo en la guerra al escuchar el sonido de la alarma sus ojos cambiaron al ambar, sus dientes en colmillos y su voz era distinta, era otra persona completamente diferente -yo tampoco tengo otra opcion maldita perra... te juro que te voy a matar,

el peli-verde saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lanzo sobre la empleada, a la cual poco a poco empezo a meter y sacar su cuchillo en la zona del cuello en busca de su muerte, luego de esto hiso una gran cortada abajo del pecho de la empleada y la continuo bajando el cuchillo lentamente, saco sus entrañas con el fin de que viera sus intestinos,sangre,visceras etc., pero queria hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica. al terminar su sadico acto y con su cuchillo repleto de sangre enterro la punta filosa de este en los dos ojos de la empleada, la cual ya estaba en sus suplicas de agonía, el peli-verde reia sadicamente mientras las personas lo veian pero a el no le importaba -que te quede claro chiquilla, yo no soy un mentiroso... por eso hise lo que jure perra- salio con una sonrrisa sadica y sangre en todo su cuerpo con direccion a su habitacion.

Cuando llego a su habitacion con el boleto que solo le costo una vida ajena el peli-verde vio una fotografia que el y sus dos compañeros se tomaron, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima pero para no continuar llorando como aquella vez cuando la vida no significo nada para el **(**Chapter 1**)** parpadeo, y al abrir sus ojos estos estaban con su bello color esmeralda normal -lo siento mucho chicos... yo no queria matarlos- Flippy tomo la fotografia y al ver su mano encontro sangre

-sangre?!... que raro... ... ... hay no! estoy sangrando! pero por que? y... de donde? •Flippy busco en todo su cuerpo y no encontro una herida que hubiera podido provocar tanta sangre•-esta sangre no es mia... maldita sea... que he hecho?!...

-**que has hecho? lo siento pero es claro que no fuiste tu idiota, no eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca, ha espera! si eres capaz... mataste a tus amigos! no?**

-quien diablos eres tu? •Flippy escuchaba una voz en su cabeza•

**-como puedes no saber quien soy yo? despues de que salve tu putrida y miserable vida en esa hermosa guerra ... y me lo agradeses de este modo... pues bien, soy Fliqpy**

-tu nunca me salvaste... lo recordaria... y como sabes que yo... ... ... ... ... que mis amigos murieron? ...

**-no me digas que aun no lo entiendes... no por nada eres el rey de los idiotas**

-dises que tu eres mi... mi... mi otro yo? mi otro yo... lo contrario a mi pero yo...

**-algo haci pero si yo soy tu otro yo, al menos no soy tan miedoso y estupido como tu, soy tu álter ego, podremos tener diferencias y similitudes, somos la misma persona persona pero diferente, nos pareseremos al vivir en el mismo cuerpo, pero solo en eso, de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible y me convertire en tu peor pesadilla, tuviste traumas muy graves en la guerra que nada ni nadie borrara de tu mente y cuando cometas el error de recordar la guerra... ¡BOOM! ahi saldre yo y acabare con la vida de todos a tu alrededor, e incluso con la tuya si es preciso.**

-no puede ser... me he convertido en la persona que siempre odie... y todo es tu culpa maldito Fliqpy, de quien es esta sangre he? eres un maldito

Flippy comenzo a golpear su cabeza pero al obtener solo dolor desidio ignorar a Fliqpy y empacar sus cosas para regresar a casa con su familia y amigos,

Flippy termino de empacar sus cosas.

El tiempo paso y al fin llego el momento de irse a su casa, fue al aeropuerto y subio el avion, sin esperar sorpresas, sabia que cuando regresara todo estaria como cuando se fue, pero aún estaba preocupado; si su álter ego le habia dicho la verdad jamas podria estar con Flaky por su propio bien, tenia miedo de perder a todos sus seres amados por culpa de Fliqpy, no sabia si eso habia pasado realmente o si estaba en un sueño sin fin...

ya era muy noche y Flippy estaba durmiendo en el avion imaginando que cuando el y Flaky por fin fueran novios, seria el chico más feliz del mundo porque nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más en toda su vida, aquella noche Flippy no pudo descansar bien pensando que si se descuidaba Fliqpy podria matar a todos en el avion.

Por la mañana del día siguiente el avion de Flippy aterrizo, Flippy por fin estaba en su ciudad, tan pronto bajo del avion y salio del aeropuerto fue corriendo a su casa a ver a su madre y a su padre, cuando entro a su casa sintio algo extraño, como si algo hubiera cambiado, pero no encontro nada diferente

-mamá! estas en casa?

-Flippy! hijo estas aqui •la madre de Flippy se apresuro a abrazarlo•-regresaste un poco antes de lo planeado, pero que alegria volver a verte hijo

-gracias mamá, yo tambien te extrañe, donde esta mi padre? •Flippy dio fin al abrazo para ver a su madre esperando su respuesta, pero su madre solo miro hacia abajo•-ya entiendo... perdon por preguntar... no pude despedirme de el y desirle que fue el peor padre del mundo como el gran idiota que era, que mal que no pudo verme regresar de la guerra... el nunca penso que podria regresar con vida o en una sola pieza... hubiera sido genial reprocharle en cara sus enormes errores, su gran idiotes al no estar orgulloso de mi, ese maldito hombre...

La madre de Flippy se enojo por las cosas que su hijo desia de su padre -como puedes desir eso de tu padre, puede que no hubiera sido el padre perfecto, pero al menos te cuido y educo- le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a Flippy que hiso que este retrosediera y tropezara, cuando cayo al suelo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pared

-lo siento hijo, pero no puedo permitir que digas esas cosas de tu padre...

-no... no... importa mamá... yo me lo busque...

Flippy presionaba su cabeza con su mano para tratar de calmar el dolor, pero sintio un liquido caliente que salia de su cabeza, sabia perfectamente que era aquel liquido pero no queria creerlo por lo que aún haci bajo lentamente su mano, la cual tenia una gran cantidad de sangre, y esta vez era suya

-hay no... hay no... ... ... mamá... perdoname... •Flippy recordo la guerra al ver la sangre, y provoco a Fliqpy•

-que te perdone? porque no le pides perdon a tu padre, Flippy?

-**no soy Flippy**

-y ahora de que diablos hablas Flippy?

-**que no soy Flippy maldita** •Fliqpy miro a la madre de Flippy•-**soy Fliqpy **

-que le paso a tus ojos, y a tu voz,? te sientes bien Flippy?

-**maldita perra me sacaste sangre... jajaja que linda sensacion, porque no comparto esa sensacion contigo?... y tu que opinas Flippy? no te preocupes..., esto solo es una pequeña advertencia de lo que hare la proxima vez y con más personas**

Fliqpy dio unas cuantas cachetadas a la madre de Flippy, e hiso lo mismo que ella a Flippy, la tomo del cuello y la arrastro hasta la pared y la golpeo una y otra vez contra ella hasta sacarle más sangre que la que salio de su cabeza, luego la tiro al suelo y la empezo a patear con furia e ira sin control alguno pero ya estaba en la agonía por tantos golpes y tanta sangre derramada-**ya estas feliz perra?, te gusta la sensacion que te comparto? y que hay de ti Maldito Flippy? la estoy lastimado mucho?,... que te quede claro maldita, soy Fliqpy no Flippy.**

Flippy no podia soportar el saber que su madre estaba siendo lastimada por su álter ego, al final no pudo aguantar más los gritos y llanto de dolor y sufrimiento de su madre, trato de controlarse, pero cada vez que parecia lograrlo Fliqpy regresaba al final solo consiguio controlar su brazo derecho, Fliqpy no presto atencion a eso con brazo derecho o sin el, mataria a esa mujer... Flippy pensaba como podria acabar con su rival con solo un brazo y recordo las palabras que Fliqpy le dijo **"somos la misma persona, pero diferente" **

Flippy penso en algo de lo que se arrepentiria pero aún asi no le importo siempre y cuando dejara de torturar a su madre -si somos la misma persona,... si somos casi iguales... no soportara una cortada en... ... ... no soportara el unico dolor más orrible para mi-Flippy tomo su cuchillo con el brazo que controlaba y lo enterro de manera horizontal en una zona intermedia entre su cintura y sus genitales haciendo una gran cortada a lo largo de su cadera, sin sentir mucho dolor por el momento pero no saco el cuchillo de su interior

-**HAAAAAAAAA! que... que diablos haces idiota? saca el cuchillo o te juro que... **-sin protestar maldito estupido, o es que acaso quieres que siga?- Flippy comenzaba a sentir el dolor de su propio acto pero con tal de que Fliqpy tambien lo sintiera podia hacer lo que se le ocurriera, giro el cuchillo bruscamente a un modo vertical, provocando aun más dolor a ambos y en seguida continuo el camino del cuchillo hacia abajo **-maldito... como es posible que tu?...tu... haaaaaaaa! eres un maldito estupido- **Fliqpy cayo de rodillas al suelo por el inmenso dolor que sentia y finalmente ya era Flippy

-que eso te enseñe a tratar bien ... a... a.. mi mamá...

cuando termino de desir esto Flippy dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima por el dolor y cayo completamente al suelo junto a su madre, enterrando aún más el cuchillo dentro de el, pero ya no podia hacer ni sentir nada, toda la sangre que perdio por el golpe en su cabeza y por la herida del cuchillo provocaron que se desmayara.

**con esto doy fin al chapter 5, estoy algo trizte por eso tal vez el chapter no tenga mucha gracia... espero que les guste me despido.**

**PD:gracias por tu review ivon1297**


	6. Chapter6: Mi amigo y mi unico amor

**Chapter6: mi amigo y mi unico amor**

Flippy seguia tendido en el suelo no paresia estar vivo sin embargo lo estaba, luego de unas cuantas horas por fin desperto ya era algo tarde (o al menos tarde para la hora en la que llego a su casa), aun sentia aquel dolor de la herida que el mismo se habia provocado, de la cual seguia brotando un poco de sangre pero ya era muy poca a comparacion de la que le salia antes de que se desmayara, saco el cuchillo rapidamente pero el dolor lo obligo a pegar un grito, fue a su cuarto y saco unas bendas con las cuales cubrio toda su herida para finjir que no habia pasado nada, su boina militar cubria la herida de su cabeza por lo que la dejo pasar pero aún asi su uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre que no se molesto en limpiar.

Cuando regreso nuevamente a la entrada de la casa se encontro con el cuerpo de la mujer que lo habia cuidado y educado desde el día en que nacio, no queria alejarse de ella por lo que solo cavo un agujero en su jardin para enterrarla ahi y despedirse, al final solo dijo unas cuantas palabras y salio de su casa para ir a la de Flaky.

Sabia que queria llorar, sabia que tenia que llorar, sabia que podia llorar, no le faltaban ganas ni explicaciones para hacerlo pero si lagrimas para derramar, todo el camino fue haciendo caras raras tratando de expulsar una sola lagrima pero no pudo, sin embargo el tiempo paso y ya estaba frente a la casa de Flaky

-muy bien... tal vez las cosas resulten mejor con Flaky que con mamá •Flippy toco la puerta•

Flippy no se veia desesperado por ver a la peli-roja, pero cuando ella abrio la puerta quedo hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos, por alguna razon le parecia que era mas bonita que antes, tal vez solo era que el tiempo hiso que olvidara su belleza, o que se habia puesto más bonita para alguien...

-Hola Flaky...•tan pronto Flippy saludo a la peli-roja esta le dio una fuerte cachetada sin desir una palabra antes•-hau... y eso?... ... por que todas las mujeres con las que he hablado hoy se han dispuesto a darme una cachetada?

-perdon Flippy... pero es que... co-como te atreves a ve-venir aqui luego de escribir esa carta?

-la carta?... a si! que bueno que Splendid te la dio, recuerdas que al final escribi que tenia que desirte algo más, algo que no podia escribir?

-no me estas confundiendo con tu novia Lammy? o es que ya olvidaste lo que me escribiste?

-no Flaky... Lammy no es mi novia, y yo escribi algo como: Hola Flaky perdon por no ir a nuestra cita bla bla bla etc. etc. etc. cuando regrese quiero desirte algo más adios bye. o algo por el estilo tu me entiendes

-no... no escribiste eso

-que?! todavia tienes la carta? estoy seguro de que es un gran error una confucion podrias mostrarmela?

-claro Flippy... por que no tendria la carta que me envio el lindisimo chico que me dejo plantada en mi primera cita?... espera aqui voy por ella

-es-espera! dijiste que yo soy lindo? aúnque bueno lo ultimo se escucho feo...•Flippy entro a la casa y cerro la puerta•-perdon por no esperar afuera pero...

-aqui esta Flippy

-gracias Flaky, apuesto a que todo esto es una gran confucion... •Flippy empezo a leer la carta•-que?! estoy seguro de que escribi otra cosa... y... Flaky esta no es mi letra... yo no quiero nada con Lammy solo es una amiga... tu-tu lo sabes... solo una amiga

Flippy estaba completamente confundido, sabia perfectamente que el no habia escrito eso y que esa no era su letra, despues de unos segundos de tratar de analisarlo se le ocurrio que tal vez Fliqpy lo habia escrito.

Toda la sangre que perdio, las experiencias y traumas que vivio en la guerra y la sensacion de tristeza y miedo de ver como mataba a sus amigos y madre lo tenian muy confundido... penso que tal vez habia escrito aquella carta como Fliqpy, no como Flippy...

-Mira Flaky... si mi mano escribio esto, no fui yo fue Fliqpy; mi álter ego..., ... la razon por la que no fui a nuestra cita es porque mi padre me obligo a enlistarme en el ejercito y pase una semana conociendo a mis compañeros y luego me mandaron otra semana a luchar en la guerra...

Mi peloton y yo teniamos un gran plan pero... fue mi culpa, yo fui el que cometio el error en el plan y mis amigos pagaron por mis errores, porque... yo los mate, murieron por mi culpa y cuando pense que yo tambien moriria, el miedo y las imagenes que vi de mis amigos morir provocaron un fuerte trauma en mi y... provoco a mi álter ego, el mato a mis enemigos y a mi mamá, pero yo... yo... no escribi eso... seguro fue Fliqpy.

Entiendes Flaky?... yo nunca te escribiria eso... que clase de amigo seria?... pero... puedes perdonarme?

-si Flippy te perdono... pero perdoname tu tambien, yo no soy haci... creo que estaba invadida por el enojo que me hiso darte una cachetada y estaba muy triste porque no sabia por que no fuiste a la cita, pero ahora que se lo que paso... pues... lo siento

-no me pidas perdon Flaky yo no tengo nada que perdonarte •ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ninguno queria separarse del otro pero sono un pequeño sonido que acabo con el abrazo•-que es eso Flaky?

-ha es mi celular, dame un segundo Flippy. : Hola

-Hola cariñito como estas

-Hola...

-ya termine de empacar mis cosas, quieres que vaya a tu casa para que te ayude a empacar las tuyas?

-no, gracias estoy bien ademas yo todavia no empiezo a empacar... y Flippy esta conmigo, el podria ayudarme. -ayudarte? a que Flaky? quien es?

-que?! dijiste Flippy?! voy ahora mismo a tu casa

-no no por f... haaa colgo... Flippy creo que sera mejor que te vayas

-que? pero por que? quien era?!

-mi novio y no creo que se alegre de verte conmigo

-tu... ... novio? esta bien yo... ya me voy Flaky gracias por entenderlo

Flippy salio de la casa de Flaky, ahora entendia que le faltaban razones para llorar, pero aun no tenia lagrimas prefirio ir con Lammy para saludarla y hablarle sobre la cena que le habia prometido antes de irse al ejercito

-no puedo creerlo... Flaky tiene novio quien podria ser? supongo que es mi culpa por ir al ejercito... haaa soy un estupido, estupido, estupido... ... Splendid? ese es Splendid? ha creo que si Splendid! •Flippy vio a Splendid a lo lejos hacercandose poco a poco, haci que fue corriendo con el•

-Flippy? que haces aqui?

-regrese del ejercito, a donde querias que fuera tonto

-bueno si pero, no estabas con Fla...? -que?

-no nada ... me alegra verte Flip... quieres acompañarme?

-a donde vas?

-a donde más? con mi novia

-tienes novia? cuantas cosas cambiaron mientras no estuve no? jaja esta bien te acompaño y... quien es?

-crei que ya sabias quien era...

-pues no lo se •Flippy tuvo una ligera sospecha de que habia sido traicionado, que el novio de Flaky y la novia de Splendid tenian algo que ver pero sabia que no era eso posible•- dime saliste estas vacaciones?

-no, yo y "MI NOVIA" iremos de vacaciones en un crucero... deverias invitar a Lammy y acompañarnos, sera muy romantico para ella, saldra del puerto el martes

-no mejor invito a Flaky... ...oye... porque nos detenemos aqui? •Splendid y Flippy estaban frente a la casa de Flaky•

-pues porque aqui vive mi novia...

Las sospechas de Flippy habian sido confirmadas, pero fingio que no le interesaba nunca penso que que su mejor amigo pudiera hacerle eso, no queria creer lo que veia

-pero a quien dises que vas a invitar?

-no, no importa... ... bueno Splend te dejo, yo tengo que ir con Lammy

-adios Flippy, no olvides que la tienes que invitar al crucero

-si claro Splendid adios...

Flippy fue con Lammy, no queria invitarla a ningun lugar, pero tenia que llevarla a cenar por la promesa que le hiso

-genial... mi mejor amigo con la chica que amo... no creo que Splendid hubiera planeado esto a proposito... si estoy seguro que fue algo que surgio de la nada

**-hay porfavor si que eres un idiota... tu amiguito planeo esto desde el principio, el escribio esa carta falsa para quedarse con esa mocosa de cabellos rojos **

-eso no es cierto, no seria capaz de hacer eso, haci que callate que aún no puedo creer que quieras a Lammy, no puedo creer que escribieras eso...

**-si claro como no, yo no escribi eso pero no peleare con un baboso sin cerebro como tu...**

-bueno... ya estoy aqui... •Flippy toco la puerta de casa de Lammy•

-Flippy?!

-no me des una cachetada por favor •Lammy abrazo a Flippy el cual cerro los ojos para no ver como le daba la cachetada•-hem?

-por que haria eso Flippy?

-pues porque todas las mujeres lo han hecho

-dios mio estas lleno de sangre, que te paso? estas herido? dejame ver que te paso

-no Lammy estoy bien... mira pues... no es facil de explicar la sangre... y...

-puedes desirmelo Flippy... lo sabes

Flippy le explico a Lammy al igual que a Flaky sus traumas en la guerra, y le hablo de Fliqpy, estaba cansado de repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, pero si queria que todo saliera bien tenia que explicarlo de la mejor manera posible

-eso fue lo que paso Lammy...

-entiendo... supongo que ya no esta en pie la cena... -Flippy vio que Lammy bajo la mirada muy triste y le recordo a su madre cuando le pregunto por su padre, sentia que le devia mucho a su madre y si le desia que no a Lammy seria como desirle no a su madre-cierto Flippy?

-no Lammy ya no vamos a ir a cenar,...

-entiendo... yo solo ...•Flippy la interrumpe•-vamos a ir los dos de vacaciones en un crucero,! creo que eso es un millon de veces mejor, no?

-de verdad Flippy?! haaa que alegria-Lammy se disponia a besar a Flippy una vez más pero este lo evito poniendo su dedo frente a la boca de Lammy -si de verdad Lammy

-que bien... ha casi lo olvido Splendid me dio una carta tuya, espere a leerla contigo, ven pasa leamosla adentro•Lammy tomo a Flippy de la mano para llevarlo hacia adentro pero Flippy no dio un paso•

-podrias prestarme la carta antes de entrar?

-si Flippy toma •Lammy le dio la carta a Flippy pero el la rompio en pedasos y luego esos pedasos en pedasos más pequeños•-y eso por que?

-pues... para... para que quieres la carta cuando ya me tienes aqui no?

-tienes razon Flippy, gracias por lo del crucero, no se como agradesertelo

-no es nesesario Lammy pero ya me tengo que ir, voy a comprar los boletos para el crucero, esta bien si vengo más tarde?

-si Flippy

-esta bien Lammy adios

Flippy fue de nuevo a la casa de Flaky para buscar a Splendid y preguntarle más del crucero, el no queria ir con Lammy pero haci podria fingir que tenia una razon para estar ahi y poder saber más sobre la relacion que tenian Splendid y Flaky, sentia que tenia muchos problemas y cosas en que pensar por eso rompio la carta de Lammy; no era porque ya estubiera con ella como le dijo a Lammy, sino porque si la carta de Flaky desia que planeaba algo con Lammy... ¿que podria desir la de Lammy? el no queria saberlo ni recordarlo, solo queria llegar con Splendid y con Flaky.

**oky tal y como les dije: ya estoy escribiendo más seguido nwn espero les guste, la historia del fic es un tanto larga haci que nos durara mucho (o eso espero) jiji ok no, estoy mal de la cabeza olviden lo anterior XD **

**Gracias a to2, los amo :b Y millones de gracias nuevamente a mi queridisima lectora: ivon1297. mil besos para todos :3**


	7. Chapter7: Un beso inesperado

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aqui nwn, y lamento que este chapter tomara un poco más de tiempo, es un poco más corto pero creo que vale la pena **

**Chapter7: Un beso inesperado**

Flippy caminaba hacia la casa de Flaky no queria ni imaginarse lo que veria cuando Flaky abriera la puerta, ver a sus dos amigos felices y juntos como pareja, algo que el nunca hubiera pensado por lo que seguia con su esperanza de que Splendid no lo habia planeado solo queria poder saber un poco más sobre lo que paso mientras el estaba luchando en la guerra.

Cuando llego a la casa y toco la puerta solo esperaba ver algo que le destrosaria en mil pedasos el corazón, pero cuando Flaky abrio la puerta no se sentia mal, triste, o como si sobrara en aquel lugar, Flaky le pidio que pasara y se encontraron por fin los tres en el comedor de Flaky, ella y Flippy estaban en la puerta del comedor mirando a Splendid que estaba sentado frente a la mesa

-hola Splend...

-hola Flippy !¿invitaste a Lammy como dijiste?

-a donde invitaste a Lammy, Flippy? •Flaky se sentia extraña al preguntar eso, pero por alguna razon eso que dijo su novio le dolio•

-Splendid me pidio que invitara a Lammy al crucero estas vacaciones para que fueramos los cuatro y... bueno yo...

-no no no amorcito, yo no le pedi nada a Flippy yo solo opine que eso seria romantico para Lammy, pero no pense que nuestro amigo Flip lo fuera a hacer de verdad

**-maldito mentiroso hipócrita, y aún haci le sigues diciendo amigo, nunca pense que diria esto pero... siento lastima por ti idiota**

-quieres callarte maldito estupido?!... siento mucho interrupirlos pero, Splend quiero que me digas un poco más sobre ese crucero

-invitaste a Lammy,? despues de que me dijiste que no querias nada con ella y que solo era una amiga? •Flaky estaba actuando muy raro•

-si Flaky pero... porque Splendid me lo pidio y... ¡YO NO TRAICIONO A MIS AMIGOS!... verdad Splendid...

-esta bien... no importa Flippy, solo quiero que sepas que yo...•en eso Splendid interrumpio a Flaky• -Flippy quieres dejar en paz a Flaky para que te pueda hablar del crucero?!

-esta bien Splend... luego hablamos Flaky...•Flippy le susurro a Flaky eso ultimo•- Ahora si que me vas a desir?

-mira tengo un folleto del crucero te lo voy a dar para que se lo muestres a tu novia, que opinas?

-opino que no es mi novia... -Flippy le arrebato el folleto a Splendid y se fue de la casa, estaba muy enojado queria creer que Splendid no habia planeado nada pero muy dentro de el sabia que todo era culpa de Splendid, -estupido Splendid ya veras cuando Flaky sea mi novia, yo te mostrare como se trata a una chica tan linda como ella, volvere a mi casa tomare un poco de dinero e ire a comprar esos malditos boletos

Flippy fue directo a su casa y con calma comenzo a leer el folleto, se dio cuenta que era un crucero perfecto para vacacionar, sin embargo era muy costoso y ya no podia hecharse para atras, tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar por lo que sus padres tenian ahorrado y el gobierno le daba una pequeña pensión cada dos meses por haber luchado en la guerra, era de $1000 pesos, era muy poco para dos meses y sus padres ya no lo podrian mantener, como Flippy aún no terminaba la preparatoria no podia empezar a trabajar, pero con tal de poder saber más sobre Flaky podia tratar de sobrevivir con $500 pesos por mes.

El precio el boleto era de 300 dólares (12.94 pesos mexicanos) por boleto, tomo el dinero y se fue nuevamente de la casa a comprar dos boletos, una vez que ya los tenia fue con Lammy a mostrarle los boletos y el folleto, ella le pidio que pasara y aúnque el acepto, no le gusto nada estar ahi en aquella situacion

-Lammy, el crucero, es un crucero sin destino porque no es nesesario hacer paradas, o ir a un lugar en general, es un crucero perfecto para las vacaciones, esta clase de cruceros cuentan con piscinas, casinos, bares, discotecas, spas, salones de espectaculos, gimnacios, cuatro tipos distintos de habitaciones, restaurantes, pistas de hielo, y bueno un monton de cosas más...

-hawwww Flippy eres muy bueno pero ¿por que haces esto?,yo me hubiera conformado con la cena...

-es que yo... creo que... (no creo que le pueda desir la verdad se enojara) **-pues bien idiota ahora es cuando culpas al estupido de cinta roja, dejas que yo mate a todos y antes de matar a la mocosa rojilla me aprovecho de ella y todos felices ¿no estupido?**(callate estupido Fliqpy)-pense que seria lindo invitar a la persona que siempre esta conmigo Lammy, y esa persona eres tu

-ves que cosas lindas dices Flippy

Flippy estaba distraido por culpa de Fliqpy pero eso era ventaja para Lammy porque nuevamente intento besar a Flippy, y esta vez lo lograria, Flippy estaba sorprendido por aquel beso, a pesar de tener 18 años ese era su primer beso porque nunca amo a nadie como a Flaky y con ella nunca se presento la portunidad de hacelo, no era precisamente el beso con la persona que amaba pero seguro aquella sensacion era maravillosa para el, queria separarse de los labios de Lammy pero a la vez queria continuar con ese beso que a pesar de no haber sido con Flaky era su primer beso, definitivamente estaba maravillado y por el momento dejo de pensar en Flaky para consentrarse en pensar y preguntarse a si mismo; por que nunca antes permitio que Lammy lo besara.

Lammy sentia un millon de veces más lo que Flippy experimentaba, por fin habia conseguido un beso del chico que amaba su alegria más grande en ese momento fue darse cuenta que Flippy estaba feliz con su beso, nada podia hechar a perder ese momento. solo podian dejarse llevar por el destino sin embargo Lammy se alejo de Flippy lentamente para dar fin al beso

-wow Lammy, Lammy yo,

-shhhhhhhh, silencio Flippy, solo cuentame más del crucero

**-cambio de planes idiota, me aprovecho de esta babosa que esta loca por ti y luego la mato en lugar de aprovecharme de la otra mocosa de cabello rojo**

-no te aprovecharas de nadie estupido... Lammy...

-dime

-te dejo el folleto y prepara tus maletas porque el crucero parte el martes y hoy es domingo no creo que quieras atarearte, ha y mira la hora ya es muy tarde y yo me tengo que ir lo siento vendre mañana Lammy adios!

Flippy no sabia que hacer o como reacionar ante esa situacion, solo salio rapidamente de la casa para evitar otro beso como el anterior, porque si permitia que le diera otro beso no dejaria que Lammy se separara de el.

**Listo ya esta este chapter no es muy largo como los anteriores pero ya es algo, en el siguiente chapter espero que nuestros cuatro protagonistas ya esten en sus vacaciones en el crucero, la cosa se tornara un poco más interesante jiji ok no :B **

**Nuevamente gracias a todos, dejen sus reviews bla bla bla mil gracias a ivon1297 y sin nada más que desir me despido XD**


	8. Chapter8: El significado de mi amor

**Hola, que onda! :3 como estan?, hoy les traigo ya el chapter 8, no sera el día en que escriba del crucero, pero tal vez en el siguiente chapter si... y si no pues el que le sigue jiji, ok no xb disfruten del chapter!**

**Chapter8: El significado de mi amor**

Lammy estaba muy feliz de haber podido besar a Flippy jamas sintio algo igual, sin embargo para Flippy era otra cosa estaba sorprendido y confundido, quien hubiera dicho que ese beso le encanto y no fue con Flaky? eran aproximadamente las 10:00pm de domingo, estaba cansado por lo que al llegar a su casa lo que hiso fue ir a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama.

**Al día siguiente **

Flippy desperto, se vistio y preparo para salir a buscar a Splendid y contarle del beso en busca de un consejo, pero prefirio empacar sus cosas para el crucero primero, tomo la misma maleta que se llevo al ejercito y mientras sacaba las cosas del ejercito para empacar lo que usaria en el crucero vio una pequeña hojita de papel que estaba doblada, no dudo en abrir aquel papel para saber lo que era, al abrir la hoja noto que era una carta:

**(**Hola Flaky! como estas? espero que bien... quiero disculparme por no estar contigo el día de la cita, fui un verdadero idiota al no ir contigo, pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que hay una buena razon por que no estuve ahi, es una larga historia y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que en cuanto este de regreso te lo contare todo

PD: quiero desirte algo muy importante Flaky, espero que lo puedas entender**)**

Esa hoja era un borrador de la carta que Flippy escribio para Flaky (chapter 4), cuando leyo esto por fin pudo recordar lo que habia pasado, en verdad Fliqpy tenia razon, habia sido Splendid el que escribio esa carta que disgusto a Flaky, y la causante de la relacion de ellos dos a diferencia de otras veces Flippy estaba furioso no triste ni confundido, tenia un deseo de matar a Splendid lo cual le parecio raro por desear eso como Flippy no como Fliqpy.

**-ahora ya me vas a creer estupido? o vas a seguir defendiendo a tu novio?**

-nada de defender a mi novio, es un maldito hipócrita pero el piensa que yo soy un verdadero tonto no? jaja pues le voy a seguir el juego... que podria salir mal?

**-todo saldra mal al igual que tu imbecil ¡MAL! **

-silencio que no pedi tu opinion infeliz

Flippy no intento hacer nada solo empaco sus cosas con una sonrisa de loco, cuando termino fue con Lammy como le habia dicho el día anterior ambos estaban sentados en la sala de Lammy, ella estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo ahi, pero Flippy estaba algo apenado.

-Lammy

-que pasa Flippy?

-... ... ...empacaste ya tus cosas?

-si, pero no estabas pensando en preguntarme eso, que era?

-bueno la verdad es que... lo que te queria preguntar es que por que me besaste ayer?

-eres un tontito al preguntar eso... y eso me gusta, tu me gustas Flippy

-bueno yo... sabes yo... pero yo... a mi me... me tengo que ir Lammy pero antes te queria recordar que en la noche tenemos que tomar un autobus para que nos lleve al puerto mañana en la mañana, quieres que pase por ti más tarde? o nos vemos en la central de autobuses?

-tienes algo que hacer hoy? porque si la respuesta es no, me permito preguntarte ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? o ¿yo ir contigo?

-esta bien Lammy, tengo que ir por mis maletas quieres ir conmigo?

-pero claro cielito

-me dijiste cielito?

-si, ahora vayamos a tu casa

Lammy se apresuro a salir y atras de ella salio Flippy, todo el camino a casa de Flippy lo miraba fijamente lo cual incomodo al peli-verde para suerte suya su casa no estaba muy lejos y llegaron muy pronto, al llegar Lammy se quedo en la planta baja y Flippy subio a su cuarto y bajo con las maletas, Lammy lo estaba mirando a los ojos con una mirada cautivadora y sensual, eso llamaba la atencion de Flippy

-Lammy... ya te han dicho que tienes unos li-lindos ojos?

-no que yo recuerde Flippy, por que?

-es que... bueno yo...

**-y me vas a seguir negando que la amas sabandija jajaja eres un verdadero tonto enamorado de una mocosa y una babosa igual de tontas que tu, el amor no sirve para nada solo es una tonta etapa de la estupides, cuando tienes el orgullo de matar, el fabuloso aroma de la sangre y la suerte de ver sufrir a los demas a causa tuya no es nesesario eso que llamas amor jajajaja**

-no por nada Lammy, jeje

-se que es una pregunta inprudente pero... te gustaria tener hijos en un futuro?

-en lo personal tal vez si pero... Fliqpy

-vamos Flippy, ese tal Fliqpy del que me hablaste no puede ser tan malo

-mato a mi madre Lammy! la sangre que tenia ayer era de ella... bueno y un poco era mia jeje

-tal vez deberia conocerlo Flippy

-no tu no quieres conocerlo, creeme te matara

**-escucha esta trola, imbecil es claro que quiere conocerme, por que no dejas que me presente con esta linda damita de francesa?**

-Flippy, que le pasa a tus ojos?

-que? cambiaron de color? haaaaa! te odio Fliqpy!

-Flippy...

**-Si quieres vivir un rato más te recomiendo que me llames Fliqpy**

-tu eres Fliqpy?... jeje sabes creo que eres más lindo que Flippy, tus ojos son preciosos al igual que tu seductora voz

**-si bueno no me sorprende, soy mejor que ese torpe en muchas cosas, solo me gana en la estupides y cosas haci... ahora si fueras tan amable de quitarte la ropa para que te pueda viol...**-rimmm rimm-**que rayos es eso?**

-el celular de Flippy... jijiji

**-una llamada de Flaky,... quien carajo es esa?, a si la mocosa... bien tonto puedes hablar con tu novia numero uno, tal vez sufras más haci jaja... oye pequeña babosa no le cuentes nada de esto a Flippy, se podria poner celoso**

-Fliqpy

-estupido Fliqpy estupido...

-ha Flippy...

-que diablos quieres Lammy?

-tu telefono esta sonando... no vas a contestar?

-a si Flaky... -hola

-Hola Flippy como estas?

-no tan bien Flaky... y tu?

-supongo que bien gracias por preguntar... Splendid me pidio que llamara para pedirte que vinieras a su casa, ya estamos los dos aqui, creo que quiere que vayamos todos juntos, ya sabes como es el jeje...

-claro Flaky, supongo que tengo que llevar a Lammy no?

-si Flippy... aqui los espero no tarden jeje adios.

-adios Flaky.

-se puede saber por que cuando me dijiste que; que diablos queria estabas enojado, y al hablar con esa tal Flaky tu voz es más dulce?!

-no, no se puede saber, vamos a tu casa por tus maletas y vamos con Splendid quieres?

Lammy estaba furiosa con Flaky, nunca le agrado por la misma razon de pensar que podia quitarle a Flippy, pero por el momento no podia estar enojada si estaba con Flippy y con el aún más atractivo Fliqpy, no entendia bien como es que el podia matar a alguien pero le encontraba una lindura en sus ojos que nunca encontro en Flippy.

**hola nuevamente XD, espero que les guste el fic eso para mi es muy bueno :D gracias a ivon1297 por su gran review, siempre cuento con tu review muchas gracias, cuidense besos y chaito.**

**PD: a y para ivon1297; Splendid sufrira no tengo planeado que sea Flippy/Fliqpy quien lo lastime o algo pero claro que sufrira, puede que sea al final pero de que sufrira, sufrira y mucho XD gracias × tu review **


End file.
